I Will Try For Your Love
by hey-lily-rose
Summary: If I walk would you run? If I stop would you come? Set to the song, Try by Asher Booke, Brennan finally realises her love for Booth. He'll always be there for her, and suddenly she realises, she'll always be there for him. Please review.One-shot.


**A/N**: Hey guys, this is just a random fic I wrote in two minutes. It's rough and sketchy but I hope you guys like it. Please review! Remember, reviews are love!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Booth and Bones but somehow they own me. I also do not have any rights whatsoever to the song "Try" by Asher Booke; I merely think it's an excellent song.

By the way, I suggest listening to the song while you read this... if you can be bothered of course. It adds a nice touch to it and sets the scene & mood perfectly. : )

_I Will Try For Your love_

_By __**Hello Willow**_

Suddenly, his warm breath was at her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Bones." He whispered. And in an instant all her resolve melted away at his gentle touch as his fingers traced the curve of her elbow.

She didn't care that he was holding her up from solving a case. That didn't even register in her thoughts. It did enter her mind however that they were in the middle of the lab room, on a Saturday night with _no one _around. Apparently, he had come to the same conclusion too as his hands were now gently exploring her stomach under the thin blouse. She leaned into him as he held her securely from behind. In the distance, the sound of a song, Try by Asher Booke, came on. The sweet melody matched the mood perfectly. It hardly seemed a coincidence but in fact, it was.

_If I walk, would you run?_

_If I stop, would you come?_

"Booth." She stopped him and turned around, heart beating fast, only to forget everything she had been about to say when she realized their faces were only inches apart. He smiled slowly and bent to press his forehead against hers. She looked up into his eyes and it was like flying, overpowered by feeling she just wanted to go for the ride.

_If I say you're the one, would you believe me?_

_If I ask you to stay, would you show me the way?_

_Tell me what to say so you don't leave me._

"I love you Bones." He whispered and leaned towards her. But again, she stopped him and turned around to face the table.

_The world is catching up to you_

_While you're running away to chase your dream_

She looked down at the abandoned bone fragments lying there, lonely.

_It's time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change_

_And maybe I'm not ready. _

And thought about the pain, the heartbreak, the lonely times, the rainy times, and the times when she had been unsure, when she had been in denial. She didn't know why but could she trust him?

And then she realized that no hands were on her and no arms were around her and she felt incredibly lonely. It was like a gaping hole had replaced her heart and she had no one. But then again, she had always had no one. No parents, no one who truly understood her. No one who had truly accepted her, who hadn't in some way asked her to be who she wasn't. Except him. And in that spilt second she knew she could trust him. With her life. Like she'd always had. She just hadn't been able to see it. He was always there. He _will _always be there.

Like now.

For as soon as she turned around, he was there in front of her. Larger than life. Better than anything she'd ever hoped or dreamed for. She reached for him and he met her halfway. And as their lips touched tentatively...

_But I'll try for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_I will try for your love_

_We've been hiding enough_

She'd waited for so long. He'd waited so long. Why hadn't this happened sooner?

_If I sing you a song, would you sing along?_

_Or wait till I'm gone, oh how we push and pull_

And his lips moved with hers ever so lightly. Rhythm. Synchronized.

_If I give you my heart would you just play the part?_

_Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful._

As she wound her arms around his neck and arched so that every part of her body was touching his, she knew this was where she belonged. Right here. And right now.

_Am I catching up to you?_

_While you're running away to chase your dreams_

_It's time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change_

_And maybe I'm not ready_

Oh, but she was ready. And she wasn't going to hesitate. Isn't this what everyone dreams for?

_But I'll try for your love_

_I can hide up above_

_I will try for your love_

_We've been hiding enough_

She wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to let this go. She wasn't going to lose him like she had lost nearly everybody else.

_I will try for your love_

_I can hide up above_

Even if it cost her everything she had, she would do anything, give anything for this love. For this love to work. Because this was the real thing.

_If I walk would you run?_

She pulled back.

_If I stop would you come?_

"I love you too Booth." She whispered huskily. And she placed both hands on either side of his face, and kissed him gently.

_If I say you're the one would you believe me?_

**A/N:** Did you like it? Or not? Well tell me... just click that button there... Go on. I dare you.


End file.
